ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex, Jay and Becky
'''Alex, Jay and Becky '''are a trio of high school students that first appeared in "It Takes Three to Halloween". They are the kids that are transformed into Hallo-Bots by HIM. They are voiced by Trey Parker (Alex), Mark Hamill (Jay) and Sherri Stoner (Becky). Appearance The trio are high school students that are about in the age of 14. Alex Alex has brunette swift hair. He wears a green long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes, and wears black shoes. He wears white socks, and has blue eyes. He also has a bit of a gap in his teeth. In a Halloween costume, he is dressed as a mummy with a lot of bandages wrapped around him. Jay Jay is shown to be the leader of the trio, and is an Emo boy. He wears a white shirt wearing a black jacket. He also wears black shoes. Jay has black hair covering his left eye. In a Halloween costume, Jay is dressed as a bat with bat wings on the back of his costume. His bat costume has long sleeves, and he wears dull purple sport shoes. Becky Becky is a blonde girl with bob-cut hair. She wears a blue dress with an image of a cat. Becky also has a heart-shaped hair clip in her hair, and wears pink Mary Jane shoes. Her eyes are brown In a Halloween costume, she is dressed as an angel with a white headband with a golden angel halo. She wears a sleeveless white dress with angel wings on the back. She also wears white Mary Jane shoes with yellow socks. Biography Alex, Jay and Becky are a trio of teenagers from Townsville High School. When they made their debut in a Powerpuff Girls reboot episode, they were first seen trick-or-treating to the Powerpuff Girls' house, asking for some candy from Professor Utonium, as he offers them the candy. The trio are then finishing their candy, as Jay had finished his chocolate bar. Later, the evil HIM zapped the trio, turning them into Hallo-Bots. Alex is transformed into the blue Hallo-Bot, Jay as the yellow Hallo-Bot, and Becky transformed into a pink Hallo-Bot. The Hallo-Bots even started wrecking chaos around Townsville, destroying Halloween. The six Powerpuff Girls also came to fight the Hallo-Bots. Bliss later recognized that a doomsday device called the Hallonator is created when the trio of Hallo-Bots merged themselves together. Bell tried to defeat the real Hallonator, but was defeated quickly. Only Bubbles and Bloom are left, and needed to work together to defeat the Hallonator. Bloom even summons the sun after knowing that the Hallo-Bots hate sunlight. The Hallonator transformed back to normal to Alex, Jay and Becky. They even laughed, along with Bubbles and Bloom. Buttercup, Blossom and Bonnie in costumes even scared them, making them laugh. Trivia * When they transformed into Hallo-Bots in their debut is similar to ''The Fairly OddParents ''episode, "Scary Godparents", as the Popular Kids are transformed into Jack-o-Bots from Timmy's wish that everything is real on Halloween. * Jay is the second emo boy in the 2016 series. The second being the Emo boy who is shown to be HIM in disguise.